


Rut gone right

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 ClarkLex edition [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Dimension Travel, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Clark's gone into rut finally and while he is with Lex it isn't his Lex, hell it isn't even his dimension and Lex smells way too tempting.





	Rut gone right

“You’ve never had an Omega before right Clark?” Lex purred as he loosened the top buttons of shirt. “In fact I don’t think you’ve ever had anyone before, am I right?” It was hard to think with such a strong smell. It was hard to focus with the roar in his brain.

He was who he was but he was not where he was supposed to be but right before him was an Omega and right before him was an Omega that smelt better than anything he had ever had the chance to smell before. It was not fair, Lex was not fair with his green eyes glittering down at him as Clark laid back on the bed his instincts too strong for him to do anything but wait.

He wanted to give Lex everything, he wanted to offer himself to the Omega before him but there was just one problem, one little fact that kept screaming in his brain stopping him from yanking open his pants and begging Lex to let him knot him before he was driven out of his mind with the need.

The age difference and he did not mean their six years, he meant that the Lex before him was at least in his early thirties and Clark was still a few weeks away from nineteen. That where he was, was a penthouse in Metropolis and the world outside was a world he most certainly did not know. That there was another Clark walking around calling himself a superhero and managing to fly having the world love him and all his Alpha goodness.

“Lex…” He croaked out as he watched the shirt drift to the ground. “You smell so…” Edible was what he wanted to say but it was not what he needed to say. His cock was leaking in his pants making an absolute mess but not as much of a mess as he could smell from Lex, his scent had to be sending Lex into an early heat because he could taste on the air how slick Lex was getting with every second. “I can’t I mean I shouldn’t I’m thankful and all.” So very fucking thankful he had never dreamed he would get something like this. “But this is w-wrong Lex, there is the other Clark and you just can’t.” Even though things had not looked exactly right between those two. Clark had to be nice.

He had to be considerate and not a dick. He had to not think with his dick even though it was throbbing with every second and leaking any time Lex licked his lips or even bit them. Clark was gone but not too far gone to at least offer to do the right thing.

“Clark.” Lex sighed before he slithered onto the bed and onto Clark in a way that had him arching and groaning because the scent god, Lex was so hot and smelt so good he just wanted to lick him all over. His lips and down his neck. Take a few bites and sucks around his neck. Go further down his stomach, maybe flip him over onto his back and do from his neck to his back and flip him back over tasting him all along the way. He was dying with the need, shaking from it. Lex was not making it easy trailing his finger in the opening of Clark’s shirt. The plaid might catch fire from the heat between them.

“I’m serious, you don’t have to force yourself to do this.” Clark croaked. “Just because it is my first rut doesn’t mean anyone has to do anything. You can lock me in a room or something with a few shirts.” His voice wavered. “Or some stuff and I’ll be fine. You aren’t obligated to be with me just because I’m an Alpha and you are a… a _fuck_ Lex!”

Lex had just leaned over and sucked the exposed part of his neck and Clark was floating in the sky. He was certain that he just ruined his pants too but his dick was still hard. Hard and it still wanted in on Lex and Clark wanted that too. He wanted in Lex, he wanted to taste him and watch the cool façade that Lex apparently still had shatter. He wanted to hear Lex when he tasted him, he wanted to see Lex naked to him and he wanted to knot him over and over until they both passed out. Or Lex did, he wanted to lick him clean and do all sorts of things. The need was there, the understanding barely was.

“Clark.” Lex purred as he straddled Clark properly his lips wet. “Don’t think about foolish things now, you know why I’m here now? Because I want to be. You know why you are with me? Because everyone else agrees that if I want it, I’m the best person to handle...” Clark’s eyes rolled back at the hand that groped him making his cock throb and burn with even more need. “You properly, do you want someone else? You know me Clark. I do what I want and I do my best to give you what you think that you want. Is it that you want another Omega? Things are different to what you know but I can get you your preferred type. Something small, cute, brunette.”

“Lex!” Clark groaned as his pants was unzipped. “I never dreamed, you and this. So good.” He moaned. “But I can’t.”

“I’m better equipped to handle your cute little rut.” Lex laughed as he moved down Clark’s body. Clark’s clothes vanishing under Lex’s hands. “You think you’ll find a better Omega?”

“Not even if I searched outside this universe.” Clark breathed as he watched Lex teasingly lick up the spent cum from his cock. “ _Jesus_ Lex!”

“Just me Clark.” A smile before Clark watched his cock disappear into Lex’s smiling mouth. His vision blurred his body went hot and he felt something take over. He was aware distantly of a soft pop and Lex speaking again. “There we go.”

X

He came to with a bit of a clearer mind, naked and worried about Lex. He felt clean but he knew the rut was still going on from the sensitiveness of his skin. The room was dimmed and Lex was nowhere to be found. He had started to panic before the door opened and Lex walked in with a tray and a purple towel around his waist.

There was a slight pause as they looked at each other. Clark relaxed at seeing Lex unharmed and well and Lex smiled before he made his way towards the bed. That was when the towel slid off and Clark’s body reminded him in many hungry ways that Lex was deliciously bare and smelling very much interested.

“I thought you would rest a bit longer.” Lex laughed as he set the tray on the nearest table. “And stop worrying, even rut you is a sweetheart. The perfect boy scout.” He considered as he stretched out on the soft sheets. “Or maybe you are a service Alpha, I’ve considered it before with the way this universe’s you goes flying around helping the whole world no matter the strain.”

“Lex…” Clark was not capable of that kind of conversation.

“Oh yes…” Lex purred as he eased closer his hands reaching for Clark. Once again he straddled Clark but this time with both of them naked Clark could feel the slick coming from Lex, it dripped down to his cock and the smell made him dizzy. “Such a sweetheart, you really haven’t had an Omega before have you. Well you’ll never have anything as good as me.” Lex gloated as he reached back.

Clark’s eyes flew open at Lex’s gasp as he realized that Lex was fingering himself, stretching himself for Clark as he sat on top of him. He coloured as he listened to the wet sounds and he watched the flush on Lex’s face and chest turn darker and darker. His cock was so hard, his body was trembling with the strain.

“What a cute look.” Lex groaned before he leaned forward. Their lips met awkwardly at first before they moved to adjust, Lex’s tongue wetting Clark’s lips before claiming them, Clark following along as the smell of Lex invaded his every sense.

He was caught off guard at the wet hand grabbing his own. Lex slick was on his fingers and he gasped when Lex guided his hand behind him to slip in with the help of his slick. Lex was so hot and wet, his fingers trembled as he held one finger inside of the older man. He groaned when Lex moved back onto it his demand obvious.

Time passed in a way Clark was uncertain of, he kept kissing Lex, sucking at the man’s lip when Lex pulled away for air. Nipping at his neck when Lex jerked up when Clark’s fingers pushed deeper than the man had anticipated. Lex’s groan against his lips when Clark had gotten to three slicked up fingers made him pause where his fingers were buried into Lex. Lex’s shudder on top of him made him gasp as he felt warm cum suddenly spurt onto his belly. He stared up at Lex in surprise as Lex panted and shook.

“I swear you are the perfect Alpha.” Lex smiled at him. “Here you are trying to do right by me.” He pressed a hard kiss to Clark’s lips. “And I’m the one that is trying to do right by you.”

“I just want you to feel good.” Clark mumbled as his cock throbbed and leaked. “Want to fuck you but I want you to enjoy it.”

That seemed to be the right thing to say because Lex rocked back onto the fingers still buried in him and groaned his body a naked canvas for Clark to cover in bruises and him. “Oh Clark, I’m going to enjoy wrecking you for the next few days. That is a promise.”


End file.
